Let it be me
by LouiseX
Summary: A one-shot in two halves.
1. How do you feel about me?

**Let it be me**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Captain Planet or any of its characters, and I'm not making any money from these stories.

**Summary:** A one-shot in two halves.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – How do you feel about me?**

The beautiful blond adjusted her position against the tree she was leaning on, still pretending to be absorbed by her novel. In fact, she was watching two of her friends as they laughed and splashed about in the clear blue lagoon of their tropical home.

"Hey Wheeler." The pretty Asian, called to her companion. "Race you to the end of the pier!"

The handsome red head grinned in response. "Loser makes dinner!" Then before she could reply, he grabbed her round the waist and threw her behind him into the deeper water, to give himself a head start.

Gi rose to her feet spluttering, but not to be defeated, raised her arm and cried. "Water!"

In response to her command the tide rose up and washed the American up the beach, away from his goal. A much stronger swimmer, Gi was soon over halfway to the sea end of the pier, but not to be out done, Wheeler dragged himself to his feet and raced along the beach, leaping up onto the wooden boards and sprinting the last distance.

Arriving together, the two Planeteers took their tie in good part, each laughing and joking over the others antics. Wheeler re-joined his friend in the water with a large splash and their games began again.

Linka was jealous.

She told herself that she was being ridiculous, that the playfulness between them was no more than any normal friendship, perhaps even that of a brother and sister. The trouble was, she didn't believe it.

She knew Gi admired their American friend, though her remarks were normally intended to tease Linka about her own relationship with him, they did betray an interest. On Wheeler's side there was certainly no marked preference, he would flirt with any pretty girl given half a chance… but that was what bothered her the most.

I am just another girl to flirt with, to see how far her can get. It is different with Gi, he does not flirt with her, not really. He does not try to get her attention, perhaps because he always has it… perhaps because he feels something deeper. Something real…

"Is everything okay Linka? You were frowning." Gi sat down in the shade beside her friend and began applying a new layer of sun block.

Deep in thought, she hadn't heard the other girl approach and was startled out of her reverie. "Gi… I… Sorry, I was miles away, er, in my book."

"Oh." Gi grinned. "You should have come in and joined us. Wheeler is a little crazy but it's anything but dull with him around."

"I did not want to intrude." The lovely Russian replied, trying to keep her voice neutral.

Gi blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Linka was sorry she had said anything and tried to concentrate on her book.

"You didn't mean 'nothing' Linka… are you jealous?" Gi grinned. "We were just playing around you know, there's nothing going on."

Linka shrugged. "It is none of my business." She was good at keeping her voice level but she couldn't help but add. "Are you sure?"

Her Asian friend laughed. "Yes, of course!"

"Because sometimes I think…" Linka swallowed uncomfortably, but was determined to finish her sentence. "I think that you would make a good couple. I mean you get on so well…" the Russian kept her eyes fixed on her reading matter. "I know you like him."

Gi was watching her friend carefully, trying to decide what Linka was really thinking. "Well… I guess. I mean I haven't really thought about it before because he only ever looks at you but… yeah, I suppose if he had asked me out, I wouldn't have turned him down."

"He does not **only** look at me!" Linka replied, a little more forcefully than she had intended. Calming herself she added. "He tries to flirt with me, that is all."

The dark haired girl looked dubious. "I think it's more than that Linka…"

"Nyet." Linka felt an incredible sadness wash over her. "Believe me Gi, it is not. He has never given me a reason to think his feelings are more than that of a friend… he is attracted to me physically but that is a different thing."

Gi snorted. "Well then he's not attracted to me at all, and that's still necessary to some degree, for a relationship."

"I would not be so sure that he is not," Linka replied. "He just takes you more seriously."

Again Gi regarded her friend curiously. "Why are you trying to convince me that I should get involved with Wheeler?"

For the first time Linka looked around. "I am not." On the contrary, she had wanted her friend to deny it.

"Yes you are." Gi shrugged and lay down on her towel, closing her eyes. "Maybe you're right, I'll have to think about it."

Linka continued to stare at the other girl in silent horror, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. At last she looked back at her book but the words no longer made any sense. _She would not… would she?_

_

* * *

_

The more Gi thought about what her friend had suggested, the more it seemed to make sense. She **did** like Wheeler, and if Linka had no intention of returning his advances, why shouldn't she make her feelings known?

"Hi." Gi smiled at the American, and seated herself beside him.

Not looking up from the computer game he was playing, Wheeler still smiled back. "Hey Little Mermaid, come to challenge me?"

"No… I mean I'd be happy to but, I wanted to ask you something first." She swallowed, this wasn't going to be as easy as she'd imagined it to be.

"Go for it." His brow creased slightly in concentration as his game intensified.

The Asian girl hesitated for a moment or two and then blurted out. "Do you think I'm attractive?"

"Sure." Wheeler responded, still paying more attention to his games console.

"You do?" She sounded surprised.

Wheeler laughed. "I'd have to be blind not to. Why? Did some loser turn you down?"

"Not yet… not that you're a… I mean," She took a breath. "I'd understand if you didn't want to, but we have fun together and I thought… well, it wouldn't hurt to find out, right?"

The American finally turned his head to look at her, his game forgotten and the joystick limp in his hands. "Did you just ask me out?"

"Erm…" She blushed. "Yes."

Wheeler's whole body had changed from his normal relaxed posture to one that was incredibly tense. "Gi… I don't want to hurt you but… you must know I lo-like Linka, I haven't exactly made a secret of the fact."

"No." She replied. "And she hasn't exactly made a secret of the fact that she's not interested, she even encouraged me to tell you how I feel."

"She did?" Wheeler's expression hadn't changed but the hushed tone of his voice should have alerted Gi to the state of his feelings.

The Asian girl nodded. "It was practically her idea. Look Wheeler, I know you have a crush on her and I'm not expecting you to get over it just like that, but you could give 'us' a chance. You never know, it might work and you'll forget all about Linka."

Wheeler felt sick. Not at the prospect of dating Gi exactly, but because in a few short sentence's she'd quashed any hope he had of a future with their Russian colleague, and all he'd had was hope. "Okay then, sure… why not."

"Great!" Gi beamed, oblivious of the distress she had caused. "There's a new action movie out, I can't remember the title but it's just the sort of thing we both like, and then we can have dinner or something."

"Okay." The American still looked uncomfortable. "That's fine."

The pretty Asian pushed back her hair from her face. "You do want to do this, right?"

Pride coming to the fore, Wheeler smiled. "Yeah, it'll be fun."

Reassured, Gi stood and headed for the door. "I better start getting ready."

"Yeah." Her date agreed, but once she'd gone, he stared blankly at the screen in front of him.

'…_she hasn't exactly made a secret of the fact she's not interested. She even encouraged me to tell you how I feel. It was practically her idea. She's not interested.'_ The words just kept going round in his head.

* * *

When Gi had told her about her date, Linka felt like the other girl had just punched her in the stomach, and for a few seconds she couldn't breathe. Gi had rambled on happily enough, thanking Linka for talking her into saying something and asking her for advice on what she should wear.

Responding mechanically to the questions, the Russian had longed to escape her friends company, but it wasn't to be. She couldn't refuse Gi's excited requests without betraying her own feelings and so she was forced to help the water planeteer prepare for her evening out.

Too proud to let anyone see that she was hurt by Wheeler's sudden defection, not to mention proving that all her fears about him were true, inside Linka was devastated. So much so, in fact, she had even considered asking Gaia to send her home before the couple returned from their date. She felt like her two closest friends had betrayed her, but at the same time, a little voice in the back of her mind was whispering that she had brought it on herself.

Unable to sleep, the Russian returned to the common room after Kwame and Ma-Ti had retired for the night. Sitting alone in the dark, Linka tried to bring order to her jumbled thoughts and emotions, but without much success._ I let them both think that he meant nothing to me, I cannot try to come between them now… but if it does not work out between them… but if he really had feelings for me, he would have turned her down anyway…I have to forget about him._

The sound of the Geo-Cruiser returning drew Linka to the window, though she remained at the edge so that she was concealed from view, as the fire planeteer walked his new girlfriend to her door.

They were holding hands and laughing, leaving Linka in no doubt as to how their date went, but if she had needed anymore proof, she was about to get it.

Standing outside Gi's cabin to talk before they finally said goodnight, the Asian girl took a sudden step forward and brought her mouth up to meet Wheeler's. Never slow to take that kind of a hint, the American pulled her close and deepened the kiss.

Linka's face was already wet with tears as she let herself out of the door of the common room, running away from the sight of her two friends locked in their passionate embrace. When she reached a deserted section of beach, having no where left to run, the lovely Russian dropped to knees in the sand and covered her wet face with her hands as she gave way to her emotions.


	2. What you don't know

**Chapter 2 – What you don't know**

Wheeler scrubbed his hands over his face, he couldn't sleep, there was too much to think about. He couldn't get that last image of Gi out of his mind, that happy look she had given him after they parted from their goodnight kiss, before she turned and entered her cabin.

It wasn't a good memory.

The kiss had been pleasant enough in its own way, and he couldn't deny that they'd had a fun evening, they always did. The most likely reason for that though was that there was no pressure, he didn't feel the need to impress her so he didn't try.

"I kissed my sister." He groaned quietly to himself.

What made it worse was the impression he'd had that she didn't see it that way. The last thing Wheeler wanted was to break Gi's heart, he loved her dearly, he just wasn't 'in love' with her. _She has to understand!_

Still anticipating a very uncomfortable conversation the next morning, Wheeler gave up on the idea of sleep and got up. He pulled on his jeans but didn't worry about a shirt, before he headed out of his cabin and along the beach. _Maybe some fresh air will clear my head, it won't make what I have to tell Gi any better though. I should never have gone along with it in the first place! I've risked our friendship and for what? To prove I don't care, to someone who isn't interested? Or because it's what Gi wanted, and after what she said about Linka, it didn't seem to matter anymore? So I'm selfish as well as stupid?_

Wheeler's heart ached worse than it ever had before and he didn't have any answers. Gi had said Linka didn't want him and she would not lie. _If I was back in Brooklyn I'd just avoid them both… but they're two of my best friends, perhaps I should be glad that I don't have the luxury of being a coward and hiding from them… but I don't see how we can stay friends after this, we'll pretend of course but it won't be the same. This is Linka's fault! She put the idea in Gi's head, if she'd just wanted rid of me she could have said… yeah right Wheeler, blame everyone but yourself! You've really screwed up this time._

It was then he became aware of the dainty figure huddled on the beach ahead of him, sobbing quietly. _Linka?_

Alarm chasing away all other thoughts, he ran to her side and dropped down next to her. "Babe? What's happened? What's wrong?"

After the first paroxysm of tears had subsided, Linka had re-adjusted herself, sitting so that she could rest her head in her arms against her knees. She couldn't stop crying though. Often envying Gi's more open manner, Linka could not stop thinking about what her reserve had cost her.

Now, confronted by the object of her misery and further tortured by his kindness, she buried her head tighter into her arms. "Nothing, just leave me."

"Nothing?" Wheeler was irrationally annoyed by her reticence. He took hold of her shoulders and forced her to look up. "Damn it Linka, we're supposed to be friends at least, this is **not** nothing! Tell me what you're crying for!"

Two deep blue, and watery eyes looked into his paler ones and then before either one of them knew what they were doing, Linka had closed the distance between them, bringing their lips together for a long awaited kiss.

The result was explosive.

Without hesitation Wheeler returned the gesture, giving his passion free reign. He released her arms so that he could wrap his own around her and pull her tightly against him.

Their hands roamed desperately over each others bodies, as if trying to memorise every inch before something happened to part them. When at last their lungs demanded air, Linka buried her face in the American's shoulder, whimpering with desire as he continued to press hot kisses against her neck.

"Do you want to stop this?" He asked against her lips as their mouths met once more. "Please say no."

Linka made a noise halfway between a laugh and a sob. "Nyet, do not stop, I cannot stop, Lyubov moy."

She kissed him, and ran her hands up to lock in his hair, holding them together. Then the beautiful blond lay back, pulling Wheeler with her, heedless of any consequences.

They rushed to remove the clothes that were providing an inconvenient barrier between them, but then Wheeler deliberately slowed things down, determined to show Linka that she meant more to him than a quick tumble on the moonlit beach.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, but all she could do just then was gasp in response.

* * *

"Did you mean it?" She asked, as she lay naked in his arms. A cool breeze blew in from the ocean and she shivered, snuggling closer into her lover embrace. "Did you mean what you said, that you love me? Or is that just something you say when you are… erm."

"I love you." He replied quickly, silencing her with another kiss. When they parted he rested his forehead against hers and gently stroked her hair from her face. "I meant it, I've loved you for so long."

Linka's eyes filled with tears. "What about Gi?"

"Going out with her was just stupid, it was never going to work." He kissed her again, "But she told me you'd put her up to it. I thought… if you didn't want me. It was a dumb ass thing to do, but that's me I guess! But she knew, I mean I tried to tell her that I wanted to be with you, she'll just have to be okay with it."

"I did not mean to suggest it to her." Linka told him. "I was jealous. I wanted her to tell me that she did not like you that way, that it was ridiculous to even consider it, but she thought I was trying to encourage her… and then you said yes."

He kissed away her tears. "I'm sorry. I don't want anyone but you Babe, I promise. I'd never hurt you, not on purpose."

"I know." Linka looked up into his eyes. "I love you."

Wheeler grinned down at her before lowering his lips to hers, the gentle touch of his hands already moving to convince her that she needed more of him.

* * *

Dawn was beginning to creep over the horizon as they made their way back to their cabins. The two Planeteers, with an arm around each others waists and their heads resting together, would occasionally pause to kiss or cuddle, making their progress slow.

"I need a shower." Linka said quietly as they reached their small settlement. "I have sand **everywhere**."

Wheeler laughed a low throaty chuckle. "Me too, want some help getting rid of it?" The Russian hesitated a little too long. "Babe?"

"Not this time… everything has happened so fast, I need some time to myself." She looked nervously up at him, wondering if he would understand.

The American swallowed and it was obvious that he was trying to stay calm. "I don't want to give you time to think, you'll back off again."

Linka shook her head but he continued. "You do it every time! Every time we get close you talk yourself out of it, like nothing ever happened, I can't let you do that anymore." He held her tightly against him, afraid to let go.

"Nyet Lyubov moy, not this time." She replied soothingly, reaching up to cup his cheek. "I promise Wheeler, I just need a few minutes to let reality catch up with us, I will not run away. I cannot hide my feelings from you any more. Please? I will meet you in your cabin as soon as I am cleaned up."

It was clearly a struggle for the young man. For all his self-confident manner, Linka made him vulnerable. "Okay, I trust you… just, don't change your mind."

She smiled and shook her head, then reaching up to bestow one last kiss. "I will not be long."

Wheeler watched her disappear into the girls bathroom before turning away. _Please keep your promise Babe…_

Unfortunately for Wheeler, Linka wasn't to get the chance to prove herself just then because, with what was only slightly better timing than usual, Gaia called them to an alert.

* * *

Wheeler swore loudly and rushed to pull on his clean clothes. "That's all I need!"

Gi turned and smiled at him as he entered the Crystal Chamber, making the American extremely uncomfortable. He knew he needed to talk to the water planeteer but he needed to do it in private and he wasn't about to get the chance.

Linka slipped in last and took a place beside Gi, her eyes fixed on the Planetvision.

Cursing silently, Wheeler struggled to concentrate on what Gaia was telling them. It was something to do with Sludge and a landfill, so he reasoned it couldn't be too difficult to fix…

"Wheeler!" Gi laughed and shook his shoulder.

Jumping as he woke from his daydream, the American laughed self-consciously and pulled himself up out of his seat on the geo-cruiser, trying not to come into contact with the Asian girl. "Sorry, didn't get much sleep."

Kwame called them before they could say anything else and Wheeler jumped gratefully down out of their vehicle. Just because he new he needed to speak to his Asian colleague, it didn't mean he was looking forward to it… though he felt doubly guilty afterwards, when he caught Linka's brief glance before she quickly looked away. _How do I get myself into these messes?_

They made their way around the top of the landfill, looking for Sludge. Kwame and Ma-Ti were discussing how the area used to look before Sludge moved in, and the difference was making them all feel queasy.

It didn't take long to find their quarry, but as the polluter had no intention of being put in jail, (again,) he clambered up into one of the JCB's and tried to barge his way through the young hero's, making straight for Linka. "Time to clean up my act huh? Well one less eco-freak will make the Planet a nicer place, for me that is!"

The Russian's eye's opened wide as the machine bore down on her, but after several sleepless nights she was tired, her reactions were sluggish and she couldn't seem to get out of the way. Linka covered her face with her arms and held her breath, only to have it knocked from her a few moments later as Wheeler barrelled into her, taking them both clear of Sludge's path and rolling with her on the ground on the other side.

"Are you okay Babe?" The red head asked, cradling his lovely friend in his arms as the others took care of the eco-villain.

Linka smiled weakly. "Da, spasiba... I could not move."

Wheeler pulled her close and kissed her forehead, neither of them making a move to get up. "It's okay, you're safe now."

Several yards away, unobserved by the young couple, Gi watched in mournful silence. Though Wheeler was doing nothing more than comforting the wind planeteer, she couldn't ignore their affection for each other, it was too obvious. _Even if Linka still won't admit it, there's something special between them…_

The clean up took hours and they even had to call Captain Planet before they were done. By the time they climbed into the geo-cruiser they were all exhausted. Linka was asleep in moments, and Kwame and Ma-Ti soon followed her.

Piloting their small craft, Gi didn't have that luxury but it did give her a chance to talk to her co-pilot. "Wheeler, there's something I've got to tell you." She began.

"Er Gi," The American swallowed hard. "There's something I need to tell you too and I think I better go first."

"No," She replied quickly. "I really need to just say this… I'm sorry Wheeler but I don't think it can work between us."

Wheeler blinked. "Huh? Why not? I mean… that's a shame, but you're probably right."

"I know I am." Gi smiled at him briefly and then looked back at her instruments. "No offence Wheeler, but it was like kissing my brother."

The American laughed with relief. "Now that you mention it, it did kinda feel that way, didn't it?"

If she'd needed any more proof of Wheelers feelings, that was it, but she nodded keeping the smile on her face. "And you know, I think maybe you shouldn't give up on Linka yet anyway, I don't think she was too happy about us going out."

Wheeler tried not to sound too eager but failed miserably. "Yeah, I though that too… guess we'll see how it goes huh?"

"Sure." Again Gi smiled at him, and then made a point of changing the subject.

* * *

The boys awoke when they landed on Hope Island but Linka needed shaking. "Come on Babe, we're home," Wheeler told her softly. "You can sleep in a bed now."

"Sorry." Linka groaned and sat up. "I did not mean to fall asleep."

The others had already headed towards their cabins so Wheeler gently took the Russians hands and pulled her to her feet. "It's okay, but we're home now."

"I am filthy, I will need another shower before I think about bed." She complained.

Wheeler nodded as he helped her from their craft. "Me too, I just hope there are no more interruptions."

"Da, I will be asleep when my head touches the pillow." Linka agreed.

"Me too." The American looked at her as if he wanted to say something else but then turned and started walking towards their cabins.

Linka ran a couple of steps to catch up before walking beside him in silence. As they reached the bathrooms Wheeler turned suddenly and blurted out. "I spoke to Gi, well she spoke to me and she feels the same as I do… er that we should stick to the whole brother/sister thing."

The Russian smiled sleepily. "I am glad that is all worked out then."

Wheeler watched her as she turned and walked through the open door of the girls bathroom, not knowing what to say, or if he should even say anything. _She's tired… she needs time to herself, like she said… she promised, Linka doesn't break promises, besides it's gone too far to turn back this time… hasn't it?_

The boys bathroom was already occupied so the fire planeteer leant against the wall outside waiting for his turn, and watching the other door, hoping Linka would re-emerge first. He was disappointed as Ma-Ti exited a few minutes later and by the time Wheeler had finished, the girls bathroom was once again vacant.

The American tried not to think about what Linka's behaviour meant, he just kept telling himself she was tired and they would talk in the morning.

Pushing open the door of his cabin and kicking it closed behind him, Wheeler dumped his clothes on the floor in the corner and with a sigh, made his way over to his bed. He stopped, staring down at the slim form tucked neatly under the covers, and a slow grin spread across his face.

Realising now that Linka has simply assumed that he knew she would keep her promise, whenever they finally made it to their bed, he carefully slipped in beside her, wrapping himself gently around her slumbering body.

"Good night Babe." He whispered, placing a kiss in her hair, and relaxing as she sighed and snuggled closer. "I love you."

* * *

Another dainty figure sits alone on the beach staring out to sea, her face framed by her short dark hair.

The young Asian girl brushes away a single tear as it trickles down her delicate cheeks, and sighs as she waits for the dawn.


End file.
